The boy in the bar
by FanGirl54
Summary: It's Bellamy and Clarke in a modern AU trying something new, so plz don't hate. Bellamy is going to Clarke's 21st birthday and after a few drinks things get interesting


There she was. Walking into a random bar for the first time with her new friend Octavia. She didn't want a celebration for her birthday any year but Octavia convinced her to at least go out to a bar for her 21st. It was better than Raven's idea of going to a hotel and getting a stripper. She went with it. Clarke had drank before mostly while she was going through her divorce with Finn. They had gotten married fresh out of high school. All the while he was being a cheating bastard and sleeping with Raven. They were now very good friends. Clarke and Raven. Finn was somewhere in Europe. But here they were, sitting in a bar ordering their first (legal) drinks. Octavia had turned 21 a few days earlier. She decided to not spend it with her brother and instead wait for Clarke's birthday. Sure, Clarke had thought O deserved a real celebration but she was just as happy to have her best friend with her on her birthday. Octavia had said so much about her brother, Bellamy (or Bel'), Clarke literally felt like she had known the guy since he was 12. But she'd never actually met him. Octavia was convinced that the second they met they would like fall in love or something. But Clarke didn't believe in that love at first sight crap. She didn't at the beginning of the night at least.

···

8:15A.M., Clarke.

She woke up, like any other day. But according to her roommate/bestfriend it was not a normal day. It was her 21st birthday. But like any other day Clarke woke up before Raven and went for her morning run and to get some coffee. She was half way through her playlist when Octavia called. "Hey, where are you it's a Saturday? And more importantly is your birthday. I'm at your apartment, but Raven says your not here. Where are you?"

"Um,..." she said considering the consequences in not telling O the truth when a big truck drove by and it was too late. "I'm out for a morning jog. And to get myself a birthday mocha from Starbucks."

"Your supposed to be sleeping so we can do whatever tonight! And no fair, I want Starbucks!" She complains

"Yeah well, if you want coffee with me in the morning get to my apartment before 8." Octavia grunts in response basically saying 'yeah no, you can just get me coffee and I'll be normal and sleep.'

···

9:23A.M., Bellamy.

Bellamy woke with a screaming head ache. And, not to his surprise, next to a girl he didn't know. He spent most of last night in a bar drinking and hitting on girls because he was still mad Octavia didn't celebrate her birthday with him. He got up and snuck out before the girl woke up. He calls O to see if she can come pick him up. "Hey, look I'm trying to figure out Clarke's party tonight so can you just take the bus or something?"and with that she hung up. Clarke. That she was ever taking about these days. He was going to meet this Clarke soon and find out what was so great about him.

11:20A.M., Bellamy.

O called him back. And she went on and on about how she was sorry she didn't celebrate her birthday with him but that he was welcome to come to Clarke's. In this conversation he learned Clarke was a pretty blonde girl Octavia met at work almost a year ago. He sure as hell want going to miss an opportunity to meet a girl and better than that make sure Octavia didn't sleep with anybody. He already had to help her get an abortion while she was a junior in high school. He wasn't going through that again. Now he was off to work. He worked at a Starbucks.

···

12:47P.M., Clarke.

I was closing in on my target. 4 miles done, only 0.3 miles till A) 5 miles and B) Starbucks. Where the cute guy worked. She didn't know how name but she was sure as hell 'adorable af' as Raven had put it. When she got there she just sat for a minute trying to catch her breath and not smell like she had just run 5 miles. Lots of perfume, mostly the answer in cases like this. When she approached the counter he was finally there. Dark brown curls, freckles all over his face, a huge white smile, and beautiful brownish greenish eyes. That was him, but he never had a name tag on so she would never know his name. When she finished ordering her coffee, and she told him to call out Clarke when it was done, he gave her a strange look like he'd known her but just forgot. She ignored it and left with her coffee.

2:03P.M., Clarke.

She went home and had O steal her coffee and make her go to bed so they could go out later tonight. When she got up Octavia was already waiting for her with a fancy dress. It was a sparkly silver dress that was WAY too short for her but when she put it on it hugged her curves perfectly (and according to Raven, it made her boobs look amazing). And while they went to a shop to get dresses for themselves she was trying to get a hold of Wells to let him know that she doesn't want to see him ever again, since he had gotten a girl pregnant while they were dating. And with that done she went after Octavia and Raven so she wouldn't be alone.

···

3:57P.M., Bellamy. (Like 15minutes before he had to be at the bar)

He's had stopped at a store on his way home from work to get Clarke a humorous present. A bottle of aspirin, and Starbucks card. He wishes someone would've gotten him aspirin for his 21st.

5:26 P.M., Bellamy.

As he approached the club, he heard his little sister's distinctive scream. He was about ready to bathe on there and kill whoever made her scream but as he walked in he saw her surround by a bunch of guys while she laughed. Octavia waved at him while he walked towards the bar, the only spot open was next to a small blonde. When he say he looked her up and down, determining if he should try to 'hit it'. She was sort, had blonde wavy hair that went down to her shoulder blades, had sea blue eyes, and had on a sparkly silver cocktail dress that ended right before her perfect ass. If she was sober he would be able to tell what kind of men she was into, but he could tell she had been drinking for a while. "Hey girl, how you doing tonight?" Bellamy decided not to try to hard. He already planned on getting drunk off his ass and hooking up with some random chick whether it was this girl or not. She turned to look at him. He recognized her from somewhere, he just couldn't tell where. "Hey! I'm fine, what's your name?" She replyed over the loud dance music

"You are fine! And my name is Bellamy, what's yours?"

"Clarke!"

That's where he knew her from, Starbucks. And she is his sister's best friend. "Clarke, as in Clarke Griffin?" He asked, making sure.

"Yes..." She said. He was going to ask something else but lips collided against his, and they weren't Clarke's. Some brunette had walked up and kissed him. Next thing he knew Clarke was looking the brunette off him and screaming at her "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" And then the brunette was on the ground. Clarke had punched her. The brunette was getting back up, so Bellamy picked up Clarke and threw her over his shoulder. When they got to a table he asked her what that was all about."simple. Your hot, she's not." And with that her lips were on his and while he looked over her head to see Octavia giving him a smirk, and a thumbs up.

···

6:17 P.M., Clarke.

Clarke didn't remember going back to her apartment. And more importantly, she doesn't remember the name of the guy she is with. But here she was, in her apartment, with her legs wrapped around his waist, taking in his scent. The last thing she remembers is leading back on her bed only in her bra and panties. Then it went black.

···

···

10:47A.M., Clarke.

She woke up. With a pounding headache, and alone. Naked. She doesn't remember much from last night, but when she looks in the mirror and sees the hickies on her neck she has to guess that HE came back to the apartment with her. She wonders why her hand hurts so much. When she gets halfway down the hall she heard noise in the kitchen and when she looks, it's the guy. He's making breakfast. "I'm hi?" She's confused. A random guy was standing in her kitchen making breakfast and she didn't even know his name, but he looked familiar.

"Well, hello there princess. How would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled..." who was this sexy guy in her kitchen? "Look, I'm very sorry, but I can't remember your name...would you mind telling me..." He looked at her for a minute, then laughed.

"Oh Octavia didn't tell you?" Octavia? What did she have to do with this? "No..." she said, still confused.

"Hi, I'm Bellamy. Her big brother." He stuck out his hand. That's when she realized, he didn't have a shirt on, because when he reached out to shake her hand, all his muscles tightened. DAMN! It's all she could think. But she just stood there. She had just slept with her best friends older brother. And all he could do was laugh, while she turned redder that a tomato.


End file.
